vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starjun
|-|Unmasked= |-|Masked= |-|Third Eye= Summary Starjun is a character from the manga and anime series, Toriko. He is a member of the criminal organization known as the Bishokukai. He is a major antagonist of the series as well as being the second strongest member of the Bishokukai group, second only to the boss himself, Midora. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 6-B | Likely Low 5-B | High 4-C Name: Starjun Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bishokukai Sous Chef, Bishokuya Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Gourmet Cells (These evolve as Starjun eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self-defense mechanisms for the body), Master of the Ultimate Routine (A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique), Food Immersion Master, Battle Precognition via Third Eye, Clairvoyance, Space-Time Manipulation with Back Channel, Supernatural Luck with Gourmet Luck, Pseudo Reality Warping via Ultimate Routine, Healing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Ate AIR that allows him to heal himself incredibly fast and spend a few days in a place where there is no oxygen), Non-Physical Interaction (Drank PAIR that allows him to interact with Food Spirts and see Back Channels), Extrasensory Perception (Drank ATOM that allows him to see invisible Gourmet Matter) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level | At least Country level (Stronger than the the Four Heavenly Kings and is the second strongest person in Bishokukai after Midora) | Likely Small Planet level (Should be almost equal to current Toriko) | Large Star level (Fought against Joa for an extended period of time. He consumed Acacia's full course) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Toriko who performed this feat) | Sub-Relativistic | Likely Relativistic+ via powerscaling from Toriko | At least FTL (Kept up with Joa as well as having dodged his attacks), Massively FTL via Third Eye Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Capable of overwhelming a pre Jewel Meat Toriko, who was being powered up by autophagy) | At least Class T (At least on par with Toriko) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Stronger than pre Jewel Meat Toriko) | At least Country Class (Superior to Toriko and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings) | Likely Small Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: Town level (It took numerous attacks for Toriko to defeat him, GT Robot durability) | At least Country level (Took Toriko's most powerful and concentrated attacks, wasn't significantly damaged, and was capable of resisting and surviving the Toriko's Gourmet Stand after that attack pierced his stomach) | Likely Small Planet level (Should be almost equal to current Toriko) | Large Star level (Consumed Acacia's full course, took hits from Joa) Stamina: Very large (Has a bigger calorie tank than Toriko) Range: Standard melee range, higher with flame abilities | Intergalactic visual range with Third Eye (He can track objects even if they're hundreds of million light years away) Standard Equipment: Burner Knife Intelligence: Genius. Extremely intelligent both in and out of battle, as a Bishokukai, he has a wealth of knowledge in the area of food/gourmet ingredients, good level in Chef (Not like Komatsu, Chiyo or Setsuno, but he is Bishokukai's Chef), very skilled and expert combat (was able to calculate the exact time it took for Toriko to get battle-ready in their second encounter) Weakness: He's afraid to go all out in a fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gourmet Telexistence Robot (GT Robo):' A type of robot intended to be used to investigate areas that are normally inaccessible to normal humans. The operator can control the movements of the robot from far away and the robot transmits back the senses of sight, touch, hearing, smell and sometimes taste. **'Peeler Shot:' A long range cutting - type move that shoots sharp blades capable of hurting Toriko and "peeling" his skin. This move is a universal technique for GT Robos, and as such is only accessible when Starjun is piloting one. **'Mixer Punch:' A powerful punch comparable to or better than Toriko's 5 Ren Kugi Punch in raw blunt force. Deals damage by stabbing into the opponent and "mixing" up their insides. Is a GT Robo exclusive technique. **'GT Robo Laser:' A long range beam (over 100 meters or so, was able to shoot through several layers of the Regal Mammoth's body) capable of completely KOing a pre-jewel meat Toriko. The move has a slight charge time that can be taken advantage of, however, as it can be stopped if one can plug up the GT Robo's mouth before the laser is fully charged. It is a GT Robo exclusive technique. *'Intimidation:' It's like a visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted Demonic face, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). *'Ultimate Routine:' A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around(similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes an enormous amount of energy to maintain. *'Fire & Heat Manipulation:' Starjun has the ability to generate and control fire and heat surpassing 2800 degrees. He is also capable of freely controlling his own body temperature, which is higher than a normal human's, and he can set his whole body or parts of it on fire. He is immune to the flame and heat he generates. Offensive Moves *'Camp Fire:' Starjun sets his entire body on fire, also burning everything in the near vicinity. *'Medium Flame:' A stronger version of Camp Fire, boosting increased range and heat capacity. *'Strong Flame:' An even more intensified Camp Fire, powerful enough to melt through Toriko's Fork Armor and scorch him. *'Burner Punch:' A punch enhanced with fire. *'Burner Shot:' Starjun “shoots” at his opponents with jetstreams of flames, apparently using either his hands or his fingers. He can release multiple of these without strain. *'Fire Spear:' Starjun creates a spear composed of fire around his forearm. The spear releases a column of fire. *'Burner Shot:' Starjun shoots a barrage of fire projectiles from his hands, riddling the opponent full of holes. *'Volcano:' Starjun creates a large torrent of flames. *'Star Slicer:' Using Satan Burner, Starjun swings his Burner Knife. It is first used against Guinness, but is dodged. With Toriko's Jet Knife, it cuts a deep chasm into the earth. *'Burner Squall' (バーナースコール Bānā Sukōru): Starjun turn his arm into fire and, with an overhand punch, calls down a rain of fire. The attack covers a wide area, and the explosions generate multiple, large mushroom clouds. Defensive Moves *'Thermal Disinfection:' Starjun increases the temperature of his own body to remove any poison or unknown substance from his body. *'Fire Shield:' Starjun extends his hand outward and produces flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant. Burner Knife: A large sword-like kitchen knife used for special preparation ingredients and it is capable of both cutting and grilling at the same time. Starjun uses it to complement his Fire manipulation, channeling fire through it. *'Flame Whirlwind:' While using his Burner Knife, Starjun creates a large cyclone of flames around him. *'Burner Broiled Stab:' A thrust using the Burner Knife. *'Single Stroke Grill Cut:' Starjun slashes with Burner Knife. Supplementary Techniques *'Gourmet Clairvoyance:' Starjun uses his appetite's third eye to lock onto and track its target. It can see over any distance, which can keep track of Starjun's prey even should they escape into space. Since light takes approximately eight minutes to reach earth, it can be believed that the light is relatively old. However, Starjun's eye is able to process the "current" prey, thus keeping its eye on the future. *'Blaze Dome': Starjun creates a large dome of swirling flames. This was used when Starjun tried to trap GOD, only for it to eat up all the flames. * Back Channel (裏のチャンネル Ura no Channeru): Having eaten ANOTHER and NEWS, Starjun can generate his own Back Channel. [https://imgur.com/a/twQmh4x By stacking several layers, he can create a small gap in space-time that, along with Gourmet Clairvoyance active, allows him to be able to foresee an opponent's attacks and movements]. *'Warp Kitchen': Starjun forms a Back Channel between his hands and then spreads his arms to the sides, causing it to enlarge and envelope a certain portion of space around him. Joint Attacks *'Fire Jet Fork:' Starjun combines his Volcano with Toriko's Jet Fork. It is first used against a piece of Neo. Key: GT Robo Starjun | Cooking Fest Starjun | Time-Skip Starjun | God Arc Starjun Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Bishokukai Category:Chefs Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4